1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an extensible and retractable structure of a cargo container for extending and retracting side walls of the cargo container which is ready for loading cargos in the extended position, and is ready for storage in the retracted position.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, there are many disclosure of cargo containers which can be taken apart and reassembled. The side walls being taken apart from this kind of cargo container can be separately stocked up together for reducing the overall dimension of the returned empty cargo containers. Therefore, it decreases the shipping costs owing to greatly increasing the numbers of empty cargo containers transported.
However, this kind of structure of the cargo container which has separable side walls is not easy to be dismantled and reassembled. In fact, the size, the length and the weight of the dismantled side walls which assembles the cargo container are very large. It require several workers working together to complete these tasks. It is a common drawbacks and disadvantage of this kind of cargo container due to their time consuming in dismantling and reassembling.